This invention relates to damage tolerant structural composites comprising high strength filaments in a cross-linked epoxy resin matrix. This invention, more particularly, relates to improvements in the crosslinked epoxy resin matrix (and methods of achieving such improvements) which provide the structural composites with high post impact compressive strength while maintaining such other desirable attributes of epoxy composites as good high temperature performance and processing characteristics.